


camellia in that summer

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, more fluff i Guess I’ll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz
Summary: the 8th prince and his royal guard
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Youngtaek sat under the only tree in his front yard. It was tucked away in an isolated corner of the palace, but he didn’t really mind. He had all the peace and quiet he needed, nobody bothered him, he was sure that nobody cared if he was dead or alive anyways. He stared at the small green leaf that sat on his palm. He would turn 22 in that month, and unlike the other princes who always threw fancy parties and invited the entire group of elites as attendees, Youngtaek just wanted to spend a quiet evening by himself. 

Another reason why he loved his residence, was that it was facing the courtyard directly. The royal guards trained there daily, and it was Youngtaek’s only form of entertainment. Youngtaek loved wielding the sword. He secretly practised back in his room, knowing that he would only garner attention he never wanted if he practised outdoors. Youngtaek lifted his head and let his gaze trail towards the courtyard. He looked at the way the smallest man in the group moved, his height gave him an advantage, allowing him to sneak around his opponents and striking them before they even noticed. 

From watching them practise daily, Youngtaek witnessed his growth. He was definitely going to be an important member of the royal guards some day. Youngtaek was sure. The men took a break after practising all morning. Even from afar, Youngtaek could see Seungmin’s smile, ever radiating. He pouted a little, wondering why Seungmin never smiled at him like that, even when he cracked a joke or did something silly, Seungmin was always dead-serious with him. That alone was enough for Youngtaek to hate being a prince. 

Youngtaek got up on his feet and strutted towards the courtyard, sneaking up on the group of men who were joking around as they enjoyed their break while it lasted. “Hey.” Youngtaek had his hands tucked behind him, his headband tied loosely around his forehead, drooping a little lower than it should. 

The guards shot up on their feet, standing at attention as they faced the prince. “Your Highness!” They bellowed in harmony. “Y-Your Highness! We were not slacking off, we just-”

Youngtaek waved him off lazily, “I don’t care. Where’s Royal Guard Bae?”

It was like the guards were controlled by a hidden being, their every action synchronised to even their micro-expressions. “Your Highness, Royal Guard Bae is right there, he’s training the new recruits. They’re a troublesome bunch, can’t seem to do anything right.” One of the guards commented. 

Youngtaek scoffed, “As if you weren’t a pesky bunch just a year ago.” He muttered, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the guard. His cheeks flushed red as he took a step behind, embarrassed in front of his peers. “Y-Your Highness...” He called out, already too late as Youngtaek’s retreating back got smaller. 

—

“Y-Your Highness...” The recruits stammered as they saw Youngtaek approaching them from afar. Youngtaek was somewhat amazed, that everyone seemed to fear the young prince who was so obviously out-of-favour. There was absolutely nothing to fear about Youngtaek, even his title was an empty shell. 

Seungmin was cut off mid-sentence, he turned around to face Youngtaek, bowing 90 degrees before they could even meet eyes. “Your Highness.” There it was. The prim and proper greeting he got from Seungmin. No smile, nothing else. Youngtaek wondered if he did something wrong. He grew up with Seungmin, watching the latter train since he was a little boy, destined to join the royal guards one day. Youngtaek admitted that they weren’t as close as he would have wanted them to be, but he could never figure out why Seungmin always treated him differently.

“That’s all?” Youngtaek mumbled, kicking at the dirt on the ground. “That’s all you have to say to me?” 

Seungmin frowned at the ground, slowly lifting his head to face Youngtaek. “Your Highness, the guards are just having their daily training session, we will be done in an hour. I apologise if we have caused you any disturbance, Your Highness.”

Youngtaek narrowed his eyes, the only thing he hated more than Seungmin’s indifference towards him, was when Seungmin apologised for nothing he had done wrong. Youngtaek knew that Seungmin didn’t mean it, and that he just said it out of formalities. 

“That’s not what I- Forget it. You have no reason to treat me differently from how everyone else does anyways.” Youngtaek forced through his gritted teeth, turning on the spot and retreated back into his quarters. 

—

“Seungmin...” The King paced around in his room, his brows furrowed in the middle, each year of worry represented by a wrinkle on his worn face. “What do I do with him?”

“Your Majesty, I apologise for being unable to share your worries. If there is anything I can do help the Royal Family, I am always at your service, Your Majesty.” Seungmin bowed, his sword sat tightly at his side. 

The King shook his head, “You’re the last resort I have...There’s nothing else I can do about him...He has no interest in the throne, he has no interest in the arts, he has no interest in business, he has interest in _nothing_.” 

“Your Majesty, I apologise if this comes across as rude...but I am not sure how I am able to do anything about the 8th Prince...?” Seungmin’s fingers were tightly interlocked in front of him. “I am merely a-”

“You know how he moved over to the Southern Residence three years ago from his old residence...after his mother...after she left...The only reason why he moved there quietly without making a fuss, accepting everything I had planned out for him...And the reason is you, Seungmin.” The King sighed. Youngtaek was the only son he had no control over, he tried many ways, but nothing worked magic like Seungmin’s presence did. 

The King first noticed it when 10-year-old Youngtaek requested to join the junior guards-in-training during their sword fighting class. He noticed the way Youngtaek followed Seungmin’s every move, Youngtaek’s eyes tracing whatever Seungmin did. And how Youngtaek only turned up at formal parties and dinners whenever Seungmin was present. The King didn’t know what led the obsession Youngtaek had over Seungmin, but if that was what would keep him grounded, that was all he needed. 

“Your Majesty, I-” Seungmin was cut off mid-sentence again. 

“Help him. Help him make something out of himself. I’ll relieve you of your duties of training the junior guards. From today onwards, you’ll be reporting to the 8th Prince. Seungmin, I’m trusting you.” The King stopped in front of the guard, his eyes filled to the brim with sincerity. 

Seungmin wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He didn’t train his entire life and climb up the ranks just to take care of some prince who was obviously old enough to take care of himself. He had nothing against the prince, but the thought of being stuck in a room with the prince for the entire day until god-knows-when, sent shivers down his spine. Seungmin had to be out there, serving the Royal Family in their battles and conquests, not stuck in a room with four walls closing in on him. 

“Your Majesty, but I have to-” Seungmin pleaded his case, anything, anything but guarding a prince like Youngtaek. 

“You said that you will always be at my service, are you going against my orders now?” The King bellowed, his voice boomed through the hollow space. Seungmin got down on one knee, his hands clasped in front on him as he bowed his head, “Your Majesty, I would not dare! I will do my best. Not a hair on the prince will be harmed. Thank you for trusting me, Your Majesty.” 

—

Youngtaek heard from his servant, that a new Royal Guard will be assigned to him from today onwards. He didn’t understand why it was needed, it wasn’t like Youngtaek was going out and putting himself in danger, and neither were the people from the other branches of the Royal Family interested in him enough for them to plan any form of assassination. Youngtaek thought that having a Royal Guard with him would probably draw more attention to him and he could do alone. 

“Who is the new guard?” Youngtaek picked up the rice with his chopsticks, looking at it, boredom clouding his gaze. 

“I heard that it is the new head of the Royal Guards, Bae-” The servant bowed, standing near the door. 

“Seungmin?” Youngtaek almost dropped his food. 

Things were going to be interesting.

—

Seungmin dragged his feet reluctantly towards the Southern Residence. He heard the stories of how Youngtaek treated his servants. He wasn’t violent or anything, but he just didn’t care. He was a stubborn prick. And that bothered Seungmin even more than anything. “Your Highness.” Seungmin called out at the door. “Your Highness, I am Bae Seungmin, the Royal Guard. I will be at your service from today.” 

Seungmin stood there for a couple of minutes, facing the silence alone. He wasn’t expecting a reply of any sort from Youngtaek anyways. He would probably be standing out there for the entire day...or week...or month...thinking about it made him groan, the pain of immobility hurt more than anything else. 

“Your Highness, I will be standing out here. Your Highness, you can just call out if you need any assistance, I will just be-”

“Why would you stand out there? Come in.” Youngtaek opened the door wide with both hands. A playful smile hung widely on his face, “I have been waiting for you all day. You’re mine now.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Seungmin got on one knee and clasped his hands in front of him, hanging his head low, “Your Highness, I am at the Royal Family’s service.” What did Youngtaek mean when he said Seungmin was now ‘ _his_ ’? Seungmin belonged to the Royal Family, not just Youngtaek alone. He didn’t know why, but hearing that from the prince made him feel a little funny. 

Youngtaek rolled his eyes, “No, you’re _mine_.” 

“Yes, Your Highness, Seungmin has swore his life to protect the members of the Royal Family. I am at your service, Your Highness.” Seungmin reiterated. Youngtaek sighed. Seungmin excelled in anything that required him to use a sword, and people said that he was smart beyond his age, but Youngtaek had to disagree. Youngtaek felt that his words were plain enough, so just what exactly was Seungmin not getting?

“I’m saying that you’re my person, mine! Not the entire Royal Family’s, you’re mine now! Mi- ugh it’s like I’m talking to a wall!” Youngtaek turned his head and walked towards his bed. He plopped down on it and laid his hands behind him. 

Seungmin was puzzled, but he heard of Youngtaek’s weird antics and thought that this was probably just one of his temper tantrums. He got back on both feet and followed Youngtaek into his quarters. He looked around carefully. Youngtaek’s table was the only empty spot in his entire room. The other areas were covered with dirty clothes, old toys and parchments of paper. Not a book in sight. 

It was unlike any of the other princes’ rooms Seungmin had been in. The others had their books neatly stacked, most about the strategies of war, or some things so pretentious Seungmin knew they were just for decoration. They had their swords displayed on a rack, some even put up their spoils of war. Seungmin could tell how Youngtaek genuinely had no interest in the throne. 

“What should we do today?” Youngtaek swung his long legs back and forth as they hung off the end of the bed. “Have you had your meal yet?” 

Seungmin bowed his head again as he responded, “Your Highness, you do not have to worry about me, I’m just here to guard-”

“I asked you a question, can’t you just answer it?” Youngtaek cocked his head to a side. 

Seungmin bit his lip, he felt cornered and flustered, “No, Your Highness, I haven’t had my meal yet.” Youngtaek sat up straight and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Alright, let’s go and get some food then. You’ll join me.” 

Seungmin dropped to his knee again, it came into contact with the cold hard floor with a thud. “Your Highness! It would be incredibly inappropriate for me to do so! Your Highness, please enjoy your meal without me.” 

Youngtaek walked over to Seungmin and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him up, “There’s plenty of opportunities for you to get on your knees for me...” Youngtaek snickered, “But stop doing it for stupid reasons. Get up.” 

Seungmin could feel his ears burning. Youngtaek definitely had other plans, the meal together had to be a cover for something he had up his sleeves. “Your Highness-”

“It’s an order.” 

—

And that was how Seungmin ended up sitting opposite Youngtaek, awkwardly poking at his food as he moved uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the stares from the other guards burning holes through him. “Why aren’t you eating? Is it not to your liking?” 

Seungmin shook his head slowly, “No, Your Highness. It’s fine. I just don’t think it’s appropriate for me to be sitting at the same table as Your Highness. Should His Majesty walk by and spot us like this, I’d get into trouble.”

“I was the one who dragged you here with me, if anyone has a problem, they can bring it up to me. Even my father. He has no power over me. So just eat.” 

Seungmin wondered how Youngtaek could speak so carelessly about His Majesty. Even through he was a prince, he should know that speaking ill of the emperor was a crime punishable by death. Was he being careless or just purely ignorant? 

Seungmin silently watched Youngtaek as he ate, sneaking glances so the prince wouldn’t notice. Youngtaek didn’t eat much, which was why he was so thin, Seungmin thought. He barely ate his rice and everything else seemed almost untouched. The only think Youngtaek finished was the fish, he ate it quickly so Seungmin assumed he liked it the most. And it was just as expected. 

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” Youngtaek asked suddenly. Seungmin snapped his head upwards and stared at the prince with his huge round eyes. “This?” He pointed at his own plate of fish. 

Youngtaek nodded. 

Seungmin paused for a second before he cleared his throat, “I’m-I’m allergic.” It was a stupid lie. Seungmin didn’t know why he chose that, Youngtaek didn’t seem to be that dumb to believe him.

“Really? Give it to me then.” Youngtaek exclaimed, his eyes twinkled with excitement, “I didn’t know that there could be people who are allergic to fish. I guess we’d match perfectly, I love fish.” 

_So do I..._ Seungmin watched as Youngtaek reached over and picked up the slice of fish with his chopsticks. He watched as the prince proceeded to fit the entire thing in his mouth in one go. _My fish..._

“It’s the only good thing in this god-forsaken place. Everything else tastes like crap.” Youngtaek complained. How privileged must one be to claim that food served to the Royal Family in the Palace tastes like _crap_? 

—

“Quick! Bend down! Let me get on you!”

It sounded horribly suggestive when taken out of context, but wherever they were doing wasn’t any better either. 

Seungmin got on his fours against the wall, cursing himself in his mind for the hundredth time that night. Just _why_ did he agree to this in the first place? He grunted as Youngtaek stepped on his back. For such a skinny guy, Youngtaek sure was heavy. Youngtaek peered over the palace wall, “I can see it! I can see it! Quick, lift me higher so I can climb over!” Youngtaek was moving so much in excitement, momentarily forgetting that he was crushing Seungmin beneath him. 

Seungmin sighed, he didn’t train so hard just to become a literal stepping stool for a prince. Just what did he do to deserve this? He tried his best to lift his body, just enough for Youngtaek to swing his leg over the low wall. Seungmin heard a crack and thought that he was done for, did he break a bone?

“Your Highness, I-I think I broke something...” Seungmin clenched his fists, his nails digging into the dirt. 

“It’s not you, it’s me.” Youngtaek whispered.

Seungmin didn’t even have to worry before Youngtaek burst into fits of giggles, “I didn’t break anything. It’s just a fart. Don’t worry.” 

Seungmin didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. Everything about that night was bizarre. If he didn’t die by breaking a bone, he’d definitely be dead when they catch him sneaking out of the palace at night with a prince. “Y-Your Highness...Maybe we should think twice before we-”

“I’m going to sneak out, with or without you. I could die out there without your protection, so it’s your choice.” Youngtaek climbed onto the edge of the wall and sat facing the outside world, ready to jump off any second. 

Seungmin was the head of the Royal Guards. Youngtaek must’ve added something into Seungmin’s food for him to agree to doing something as absurd as this. “But Your Highness-”

Youngtaek’s favourite thing to do was probably to cut Seungmin off mid-sentence. “Was the main criteria to become a Royal Guard, the ability to nag? Now I know why you got to be the head. Just get up here already, or I’m leaving without you.” 

Thinking about how he’d be dead if Youngtaek got killed outside the palace if Seungmin left him alone, Seungmin hopped onto the wall in a split second, nimble on his feet. 

Youngtaek jumped off without warning, extending his hand towards Seungmin as he turned around. “C’mon, the shops will close if we don’t hurry!” 

Seungmin followed suit, landing softly. “Your Highness-”

Youngtaek pursed his lips, “Now that we’re outside the palace, I’m no longer a prince, you’re no longer my guard. Call me by my name, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin stood rooted to the ground, he would probably be whipped to death if people knew of this. “I-”

“C’mon, let’s go.” Youngtaek reached forward and grabbed Seungmin by the wrist. He pulled the younger man along as he stumbled, worry weighing down in his heart. Seungmin prayed that wherever Youngtaek was bringing them, they could return to the palace in one piece.


	3. Chapter 3

Seungmin wondered if Youngtaek was going to keep holding his hand like that. He didn’t shrug it off, not because he liked it but because at least this way, he won’t lose Youngtaek in the crowd. “Seungmin, look at this.” Youngtaek dragged the smaller boy through a crowd and stopped in front of a stall selling sugar sculptures. “This one looks like you.” He picked up the one shaped like a peach. 

Seungmin’s brows furrowed in the centre, “Your High-” Youngtaek shot him a look, cutting him off midway, “Y-Youngtaek... how does that even resemble me?” 

“It’s just like you.” Youngtaek reached towards Seungmin’s face, pinching his cheek slightly as he teased, “Soft and squishy.” Seungmin’s mouth fell open slightly, it was a first for him. He felt his cheeks burn up and prayed that Youngtaek could let go before he noticed too. “Y-Youngtaek...this isn’t appropriate...” Seungmin mumbled, diverting his eyes away from the prince. 

Youngtaek rolled his eyes, “Nothing is appropriate to you unless you’re wielding a sword and standing out in the courtyard beside my quarters, isn’t it? Let loose a little, we’re out to have fun!” Youngtaek exclaimed, garnering a few glances from the villagers.

“You’re the only one having fun...” Seungmin muttered under his breath. 

—

Youngtaek and Seungmin stood in front of a small hut, bustling with middle-aged men, laughing and chatting as they drowned their troubles in a couple of drinks. Seungmin looked at the plate of chicken feet at one of the tables and swallowed, it’s been ages since I had that...

“Young Master! What a pleasure! Quick come over here, your usual spot has been kept empty in case you decided to grace us with your presence!” A lady in her mid-30s held Youngtaek by his hand and proceeded to usher him into one of the well-lit rooms. Seungmin tensed, what was she trying to do? Did she know the prince? Was she trying to harm him?

Youngtaek turned over to face Seungmin, with the widest and cheekiest smile plastered on his face, “No worries, c’mon follow her.” 

Seungmin kept his hands near his side, ready to draw his sword if anyone were to try anything funny. He did attract a lot of glances from here and there though, afterall there weren’t a lot armed guards in the safe little town just outside the palace gates. 

“Young Master, you’ll have the usual then?” The lady asked, glancing expectantly towards Youngtaek. They must’ve been familiar with one another, Seungmin thought. 

“You frequent here?” Seungmin finally popped the question as he filled the glasses with water. 

“I don’t. I just come here when I’m bored.” Youngtaek placed his arms behind him and leaned back, this was probably the most relaxed Seungmin had ever seen Youngtaek be. “So you come here often.” 

Youngtaek rolled his eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up into a small smirk, “Are you trying to be smart with me?” Seungmin scrambled into a kneeling position, his face burned up within seconds, “Y-Your Highness! I had no such intentions-”

The door sprung wide open at that moment. The two of them stared at the sudden intruder, only for Seungmin to turn redder as the lady from the inn stared back at him. “Oh dear, I hope I’m not getting in the middle of your...business.” 

Youngtaek chuckled, “It’s fine...he’s just a little...obedient.” 

The lady sat the plate of spicy chicken feet in the middle of the table, followed by an entire jug of drinks. “I’ll just leave it here, you boys enjoy the night.” She gave Youngtaek a look which Seungmin didn’t quite understand, but didn’t bother to anyways. 

Youngtaek’s eyes sparkled, “This really is better than any of the food served in the palace. I wish I could just be a commoner.” 

Silence.

“C’mon let’s dig in.” Youngtaek was about to grab his first chicken feet when he realised that Seungmin hadn’t moved an inch since earlier on. “Seungmin?” Seungmin had his hands on his knees, his head lowered as he remained in the kneeling position. 

“C’mon I was joking, you can be at ease.” Youngtaek would usually be rather annoyed when people acted like that around him, it made him seem so much less a normal human, but because it was Seungmin, it started to become a little fun. “It’s funny to watch you take everything I say so seriously. Do you have no sense of humour?”

Seungmin wondered. He thought about the times he spent with the other guards. Even when they were laughing and having fun, it was always because of something someone else had said, never Seungmin. “No, Your Highness. I do not.” 

Youngtaek didn’t know if he could be even more amazed by someone’s ability to take everything at face value. “It’s terrible I can no longer joke around you because you don’t seem to get anything.” Seungmin agreed, “You should not, Your Highness. I’m here to protect you, not to joke around with you.”

Youngtaek knew Seungmin meant well but it still hurt a little when he phrased it like that. “Whatever. Just eat. I don’t want you to faint before we return.” 

Seungmin paused for a moment before he slowly shifted his weight and sat opposite the young prince. “Thank you, Your Highness.” 

Youngtaek sulked visibly, “It’s Youngtaek. Youngtaek.” He reminded.

—

“Here. Drink up.” Youngtaek gestured towards the newly-filled cup. 

Seungmin politely raised it to his lips, but stopped himself after he took a whiff of the pale white liquid. “It’s alcohol.” 

“You’re a guy.” 

Seungmin cocked his head to a side, confused.

“Oh. I thought we were talking about things that are clear as day. Of course it’s alcohol, what else were we going to drink?” Youngtaek pursed his lips after he gulped down a mouthful of the rice wine. “It’s not strong, just have some. Or a lot. It’s up to you.” 

“I’m on duty, Y-Youngtaek. I can’t drink.” Seungmin placed the cup down on the table again. 

“Think of it this way. We’ll leave when we finish the entire jug, and we can leave soon if you drink it fast enough. Or I’ll have to down everything and if I get sick because of this, I’m sure His Majesty will have a lot to say.” Youngtaek turned his cup over, showing off how he had finished its entire contents in just a mouthful. 

Seungmin wasn’t sure if being with Youngtaek affected his ability to make better judgment. But as he downed cups after cups of the wine, the last thing he remembered was the faint smell of cinnamon, and everything else turned black. 

—

Seungmin woke up in a state of pure confusion and shock. He was back in his bed. He was back in the palace. He touched his chest and saw that his sword sat right beside him in bed. All was fine. But how did he get back? He tried to shift his leg off the bed only to feel the sharp pain shoot all the way up his back. Just what on earth happened?

Seungmin didn’t have time to try and remember before the doors to the guards’ sleeping chambers burst open. Youngtaek stride in with a smile too big for Seungmin’s liking. Something definitely was up. Seungmin winced as he forced himself up, grabbing the side of the bed until his knuckles turned white. “Y-Your Highness...” 

“Are you alright?” Youngtaek stepped towards him, getting a little too close for comfort. “Did you sleep well?” Youngtaek has always treated Seungmin nicely, but this just felt off. 

Seungmin groaned as he bowed, “Yes, Your Highness...”

Youngtaek raised his eyebrow. Seungmin seemed a little too calm and collected, after all that happened the previous night. “You don’t remember anything?” 

Seungmin frowned, both from the pain in his back and in his head, “My apologies, Your Highness, I have no idea-”

“Really? You don’t remember? At all?” Youngtaek placed his fingers below Seungmin’s chin and tilted the man’s face to face his own. “You don’t remember?”

“I-” Seungmin’s eyes widened. He did. He remembered. 

_Seungmin was at his 6th glass. His speech was a little slurred, not that he noticed, his cheeks flushed but he was oblivious. “Youngtaek...you shouldn’t drink...You’ll get sick and His Majesty will come for my head if anything happens to y-you...”_

_Seungmin poured himself another glass and raised it to his lips, “I’ll drink it. I-I’ll d-drink it all for you...” the corner of his lips turned up into a small smile before he emptied the cup’s contents down his throat. It tasted sweet and pleasant. But it didn’t take long before Seungmin started acting out of place._

_“C’mon, you’ve had enough, let’s go.” Youngtaek hadn’t expected Seungmin to get so drunk, but it wasn’t like he didn’t like this Seungmin._

_Youngtaek held him by the waist as he threw Seungmin’s arm over his own shoulder, helping him out of the tiny inn. “Can you walk into your own?”_

_Seungmin nodded and gave him a sheepish smile, “Y-Yes, I c-can...”_

_“My ass...” Youngtaek scoffed as he looked at how Seungmin swung from left to right even though he stood at the same spot. “C’mon, I’ll carry you.” Youngtaek bent down in front of Seungmin and held his arms over his shoulder._

_“Eh?” Seungmin wrapped his arms around Youngtaek’s shoulders, he leaned against the taller man’s back, almost causing him to fall forward._

_Youngtaek groaned, “You have to jump, shorty!” Youngtaek shook his head as bent even lower and grabbed Seungmin’s legs. He raised the man on his back and tucked Seungmin’s legs in front of his waist. It felt as though Seungmin weighed nothing, did he even eat? Youngtaek thought._

_Youngtaek froze after he took the first step. He could feel Seungmin’s hot breath against his neck. “You smell n-nice...cinna...cinnamon...?” Seungmin snuggled into Youngtaek, resting his cheek on Youngtaek’s shoulder._

_Youngtaek was thankful Seungmin was drunk, and he was sure Seungmin would definitely kill himself when he remembers everything he did. “Yeah. The camellias in the garden bloomed again this spring. The white ones smell like cinnamon.”_

_There wasn’t any reply from Seungmin, Youngtaek guessed he had dozed off. Thankfully they didn’t wander far from the palace and Youngtaek reached after dragging his feet for half an hour._

_He set Seungmin down and grabbed the man by his shoulders, “C’mon, wake up, I need you to climb over the wall.” He poked Seungmin’s cheek, “Seungmin? C’mon.”_

_Seungmin stirred, his eyes fluttered open, Youngtaek’s face right in front of him. “Oh? It’s the prince! Hello, Mr Prince!”_

_“Mr Prince?” Youngtaek couldn’t help but chuckle, this was new. “Yes, Mr Guard, I need you to climb over this wall, think you can do it?” Seungmin turned and glanced at the wall, “Of course! I can climb up walls as tall as you, Mr Prince!”_

_Youngtaek gave him a small pat on his head, “Go on, then.”_

_Youngtaek watched Seungmin struggle. It was only when Seungmin started to whine, when Youngtaek caved. “Mr Prince...help...” Seungmin’s lower lip jutted out to form a pout._

_Youngtaek sighed and grabbed Seungmin by his legs again, giving him one firm push over the edge. Probably too firm. Youngtaek watched as Seungmin disappeared over the other side of the wall with a loud thud._

Seungmin’s eyes widened, “You threw me over the wall!”

“I? _I?_ I threw _you_ over the wall? You were the one who asked for help!” Youngtaek scoffed. “I merely helped you get over the wall you shorty!” 

Seungmin frowned, “I’m not short! You’re just too tall!” 

Youngtaek glared at the other man. 

“Y-Your Highness...I mean...” Seungmin looked down. He went overboard. 

“That’s all you remember? That wasn’t even the main point.” Youngtaek tugged at Seungmin’s chin again. “What else...?” Seungmin whispered under his breath, just what on earth did he forget?Youngtaek sighed, “After all you did to me, you aren’t going to take responsibility?” 

“Your Highness-”

Seungmin was cut off as Youngtaek leaned in. The prince pressed his lips against Seungmin’s, his fingers still firmly below Seungmin’s chin. Seungmin’s lips were dry against Youngtaek’s warm ones. Seungmin caught a faint whiff of cinnamon and the gaps in his memory from last night were finally filled.

_“Your hair is so pretty...” Seungmin mumbled as he twirled his fingers in Youngtaek’s hair. “Hold on tight, you’ll fall off.” Youngtaek reminded._

_Seungmin tapped Youngtaek on his shoulder and the prince stopped in his tracks. He turned his head slightly, his nose touching Seungmin’s. “You’re so pretty...” Seungmin smiled, “So pretty...”_

_Seungmin pulled Youngtaek in with his other arm still around the prince’s neck. Youngtaek let out a tiny gasp as their lips met for the first time. It wasn’t much, just a light peck before Seungmin passed out again. But it was enough for Youngtaek._

The memory was hazy but yet clear enough for Seungmin to know that he had did something gravely wrong. Seungmin stumbled backwards but was caught with Youngtaek’s strong arm around his waist. Their lips never broke apart. Seungmin looked at the way Youngtaek had his eyes shut, his long lashes slightly fluttering. _Just what on earth had he gotten himself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

Seungmin knew he would probably be in trouble for using physical force on a Royal Prince, but seeing what he had done the previous night, he was sure nothing could top that. He shoved Youngtaek hard in the shoulder, their lips broke apart as Youngtaek staggered backwards. He looked at Seungmin, eyes filled with confusion and a hint of sadness. Seungmin thought he must’ve saw it wrongly. 

Seungmin rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, his eyes glued to the floor as his face started burning up. _What the hell was that?_ Seungmin couldn’t understand why Youngtaek did that. Was it just so that he could help Seungmin remember? Was he going to punish Seungmin now that Seungmin remembered everything from last night? Was he so angry with Seungmin that he had used his own body to help Seungmin remember? Seungmin figured that the only way he could get the questions answered was to beg for forgiveness. He had dared to take advantage of a member of the Royal Family, Seungmin would’ve been lucky if Youngtaek didn’t order to have him dragged out of the palace walls and killed. 

Seungmin kneeled on both knees, landing with a loud thud. He bowed low, his forehead hit the floor as he cried out, “Your Highness! Please forgive my impudence! I dare not ask Your Highness to spare me from punishment, but I can only beg for you to have mercy on me.” Seungmin’s ears were hot, his head hurt so much it felt like it would burst open anytime soon. 

Youngtaek sighed loudly. Seungmin often wondered why the young prince was filled with so much worry he had to sigh every now and then. “I said that you have to take responsibility for what you did to me.” 

“Yes, Your Highness. I am willing to take on any punishment as long as Your Highness deems it enough to appease your anger. I have no complains for any punishment.” Seungmin prayed that Youngtaek wouldn’t want his head. 

Youngtaek clucked his tongue, “I can’t think of anything now. Just stick close to me.” 

Seungmin frowned and tilted his head a little upwards so he could see the look on Youngtaek’s face. His worries dissipated when he saw the look of mischief return to Youngtaek’s youthful face. “Your Highness, are you sure? I am willing to take any physical punishment. As long as Your Highness-”

Youngtaek exhaled, why couldn’t Seungmin just get what he meant? “Is being with me worse than having to undergo the torturous physical punishments?” His tone sharp and sour. 

“That’s not what I meant-” 

“Then stick close. And before I forget, if I catch you drinking with other guards without me, I won’t go easy on you then, do you understand?” Youngtaek crossed his arm in front of his chest and looked away, fearing that his gaze would give him away. The bitter taste on his tongue wouldn’t go away as he thought about Seungmin having fun with the other guards and Seungmin doing to them what he did to himself.

Seungmin wasn’t one to let such a good opportunity pass. He just had to continue what he had been doing. Questioning Youngtaek now would definitely bring even more trouble, and although he wasn’t sure of Youngtaek’s intention, he didn’t see how he would be at a disadvantage, “Yes, Your Highness.”

—

The birds in the garden started chirping as the sun rose. The camellias in the garden were in full bloom with the entire estate faintly smelling of cinnamons. Seungmin kicked at the ground, dust rising a little before settling again. A few days had passed since he made a fool of himself in front of the young prince, Seungmin hoped he hadn’t made it too obvious that he had been avoiding the prince, or at the very least avoiding making eye contact. 

Seungmin still questioned what had gotten into him which lead to him acting so out of place. Indeed, he couldn’t deny that Youngtaek had looked so damn good up close that night, but Seungmin should’ve known better than to think of the prince that way. Seungmin thought he must’ve been sick, with the way he burnt up when Youngtaek and his lips met. Even thinking about it made him feel hot all over...

—

“Your Highness... you’ll be late for class if you don’t get up now...” the timid servant stood at the end of 8th Prince Youngtaek’s bed, his head hung low as the sweat trickled down the side of his face. The mere thought of how he was going to be fired from his job, or even worse, _killed_ , if Youngtaek missed his history class the 5th time that week. It was Friday.

“Your Highness...” the servant whispered, his hands shaking in front of him, “Y-Your High-”

He couldn’t even brace himself as the bamboo pillow came flying in his direction. “One more sound from you, I’ll make sure you become history.” Youngtaek growled from under the sheets, he hated how the classes he had to attend, classes he had absolutely no use for, were always scheduled at the wee hours. The classes were designed for the princes, but it wasn’t like anyone in particular cared about him, why would they care if he attended a stupid history class or not?

“Your Highness.” 

“I said-” Youngtaek’s eyelids flew open as he stopped himself mid-sentence. That voice.

Youngtaek threw the blanket off his upper torso and sat straight up. His robe hung loosely on his shoulders, untied and exposed a good part of his chest. His disheveled but beautiful hair hung in front of his face, but did nothing to hide his mischievous smirk. “Royal Guard Bae? Aren’t you a little early today? Or did you come unannounced to catch me in _this_ state?” 

Seungmin was excellent in all aspects, aced the Guards exams and everything that needed him to use his brilliant mind. Yet he always fell prey to Youngtaek’s hidden meaning behind his words. It took him a couple of seconds before he realised he was staring at Youngtaek’s bare chest. Seungmin cleared his throat and angled his head politely, “I apologise, Your Highness, I didn’t mean to-” Another mistake. Seungmin swore he needed to be more careful whenever he was around Youngtaek.

Youngtaek sighed, “I was just kidding. Why do you always take things so seriously? That’s no fun. Just because you’ve risen up the ranks, you act like we aren’t close.” He swung his legs off the side of the bed, pulling the sides of his robe to the centre as he tied it with an ugly knot. 

Seungmin knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop himself before he blurted out, a little too loudly, “Just because we accidentally kissed, you act like we are. And we weren’t even close before I became your personal guard.” 

Youngtaek’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as he was speechless, how could Seungmin have thought their kiss was accidental? Youngtaek never meant for it to be accidental. He sure as hell wanted to kiss Seungmin. He even wanted to do it multiple times if Seungmin would let him. He raised his voice, “What? _Accidentally_? Royal Guard Bae! This is unacceptable! You go around kissing-” Seungmin stepped towards Youngtaek quickly and clamped his hand over the prince’s mouth to stop him mid-sentence. “Your Highness!” 

Youngtaek’s eyes widened, he grabbed Seungmin’s wrist and pried his hand away, “You’re getting braver, aren’t you!” 

“Y-Your Highness! There’s someone else around-” Seungmin whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Youngtaek to hear. 

Youngtaek smirked, “You actually know to have shame? You weren’t Iike this when you jumped on me and tried to sneak a kiss while we were walking-”

“Your Highness!” Seungmin exclaimed. Seungmin held back the urge to smack the prince on the back of his head. His hand was itching so badly, he couldn’t stand how Youngtaek loved to tease him. With the way he treated his close personnels, Seungmin wasn’t surprised that Youngtaek had no close friends or guards. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you.” Youngtaek chuckled, “You’re so cute when you turn all red like this.” Seungmin wasn’t sure if he was thankful for the next sudden intrusion, but at least he could get Youngtaek off his back for a split moment. 

“The third prince is-” The guard at the door announced but was cut short by the doors bursting wide open. 

“Here! The third prince is here! I am here!” A loud voice boomed through the spacious room, echoing off the walls. 

Youngtaek rolled his eyes. “You’re here?” 

“Yes, that’s what I said, little brother.” Jangjun wrapped his arm around Youngtaek’s neck, “Seriously you people who live around here have hearing difficulties. I literally said I’m here like three times and the first thing you say is, ‘you’re here?’. Like, was I not clear enough?” Jangjun’s mouth moved so quickly Seungmin was sure he never saw it fully close, not even once. 

“Your Highness.” Seungmin greeted as he took a step back. 

“Seungmin! I thought I haven’t seen you around at practise recently. What have you been doing? Are you hanging out with my baby brother? You should keep him company, he only has his garden here and no one else to play with him. You can hang out here often, I’ll pardon you from training!” Jangjun didn’t even wait for Seungmin to give a reply before he made up a whole narrative by himself. 

_Seungmin_? Youngtaek couldn’t help but be bothered by the way Jangjun addressed Seungmin by his first name so casually, were they close? 

Seungmin couldn’t help but chuckle, after spending so many years training with Jangjun, he had started to treat Jangjun more like an older brother, rather than one of the many Princes in the palace. Jangjun had told Seungmin to be comfortable around him and it didn’t take long for them to start hanging out like friends. “Your Highness, I was transferred over recently under orders from His Majesty. I will be the 8th Prince’s personal guard until further notice.” 

“Personal guard?” Jangjun raised an eyebrow, but that expression didn’t last for long before the widest smile appeared on his face, “Baby brother! You’re really lucky, you got the best one we have. And the cutest one too!” Jangjun wriggled his eyebrows as he teased, gripping Youngtaek’s neck even tighter. 

The younger man was slightly taller and yet he had no hold over his older brother, “Brother! Let me go! I’m not your baby brother anymore! Jangjun! Let! Me! Go!”

Jangjun threw his head back and laughed as he let his younger brother go, “To think that you used to run around naked and played with me back in the days, now you’re not even addressing me as your brother and calling me by my name?”

“Shut up! I’ll address you as my older brother when you start acting like one!” Youngtaek frowned and rubbed a sore spot on his neck, visibly annoyed. “My baby brother, you’re all grown up now! Isn’t he cute, Seungmin?” Jangjun cooed, beaming with pride. 

Seungmin bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, it was the first time he had seen usually-playful Youngtaek at a lost and defeated. “Your Highness, he is merely a year younger than you... To say that he is cute is a little...But...yes...he is kind of cute when he acts like a child...” 

Seungmin took another step backwards as he felt Youngtaek glare at him. “Royal Guard Bae, is this how you’re supposed to talk about a Royal Prince?”

Seungmin bowed, he had overstepped his boundaries once again. “Your Highness, I apologise-”

“C’mon, Youngtaek, you know he meant well, don’t blame him!” Jangjun ruffled Youngtaek’s hair, earning another glare himself. “Anyways, I’ve come to invite you to join me on the annual spring hunt next week.”

“No.” It was as though Youngtaek had trained all day to reject Jangjun, his reply came quicker than anything else. 

“Alright.” 

Alright? Jangjun had never backed down from asking Youngtaek to join him in doing things he loved and Youngtaek absolutely detested. Why was it different this time?

“Alright.” Jangjun shrugged, “I’ll bring Seungmin along with me, he’ll be away for a week or two, depending on how well we do.” 

“You’re bringing-No.” Youngtaek crossed his arms in front of him, his lips pressed into a thin line. He genuinely looked like a young boy then, his hair disheveled from his sleep and even more messed up from Jangjun’s ruffling.

“I wasn’t asking.” Jangjun shrugged again. “I’m bringing him and I’ve gotten Father’s approval on this, there’s nothing you can do. I’m pretty sure Seungmin would love to join me, it’s been some time since we went on a hunt together. Right, Seungmin?” Jangjun had his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder this time round. 

Seungmin nodded slightly, “I do enjoy the hunts, it’s also a great opportunity for me to practise after lazing around for a couple of days.” 

Youngtaek’s gaze grew darker, his voice deeper, “I’ll go.”

“You’ll-”

“I’ll go if you let go of him right now and leave before I change my mind.” Youngtaek’s eyes never left Jangjun’s arm around Seungmin’s neck, seemingly trying to remove it with some sort of telekinesis power if any existed. 

_It worked._ “As predictable as always, baby brother. Good, I’ll see you then. Bye, baby brother! Bye, Seungmin!” Jangjun almost skipped on his way out, delighted that he was able to complete another feat. 

—

“Your Highness?” Seungmin called out to Youngtaek’s back which was facing him. The young prince hadn’t said a word since his older brother left the room. “Your Highness?” He tried again.

Youngtaek finally turned around to face him, his expression somewhat unreadable, except for his cute little pout. It really brought out the youthfulness in him, Seungmin thought. “Did something upset you, Your Highness?”

“You. You upset me.” Youngtaek was straightforward, he had nothing to hide. 

“I did?” Seungmin was clueless, more than clueless, he had absolutely no idea what he had done to irk the prince. “If you tell me what to do, Your Highness, I’ll-”

“Ugh, you’re so frustrating!” Youngtaek stomped his foot, his arms still crossed. “What are you going to do about it, now that you’ve upset me? There’s nothing you can and there’s nothing you will do about it!”

Seungmin’s palms were clammy with sweat, every day with the prince felt like he was living with a ticking bomb ready to explode anytime. “Your Highness, if you could just tell me what I did wrong, I’ll make sure to correct it right away! Your Highness, I-”

“I’m jealous! I’m jealous alright! I’m jealous that he gets to call you by your first name like that and I’m jealous that he gets to put his arm around you in public like that! I’m jealous! You said you’ll do something about it if I told you what’s wrong. I’m jealous that you like him more than you like me, so what are you going to do about that?”


	5. Chapter 5

Youngtaek couldn’t stop whining as he stepped under the sun. He hated large occasions where other members of the royal family would be there to gossip and flaunt their power. He especially hated events planned by Jangjun, because it meant that the event would be flashier and even more majestic than any other. Jangjun probably would’ve thought that it was a pity he could not invite the entire nation to his hunting party. 

“Do I really have to go?” Youngtaek’s fringe covered his eyes, the bandana around his forehead stopped his sweat from rolling into his eyes. 

Seungmin checked their horse one last time as he answered, “Your Highness, you don’t have to. The third prince already expected a situation like this and he said that I could just go on my own if you changed your mind about attending.” 

Youngtaek rolled his eyes, “ _pfft_ , change my mind and let him flirt with you for two whole weeks? Over my dead body. He should be glad we’re related by blood, if not I would’ve already gotten rid of him.” 

“You?” Seungmin bit his lip, holding back his laughter, “Your Highness, this might sound rude...but I don’t think you stand a chance against the third prince-”

Seungmin didn’t even know when Youngtaek drew his sword, before he could even register the moment, the blade was merely millimeters away from Seungmin’s neck. There was no way Youngtaek could be _this_ skilled. It must’ve been a coincidence. Youngtaek must’ve been playing around and just caught Seungmin off-guard. 

However, Youngtaek’s eyes showed otherwise. Not even for a second did his gaze leave Seungmin. “What if I beat him during the hunt? Will you take back your words?” 

“Y-Your Highness, I didn’t mean-” Seungmin stuttered, he had never seen Youngtaek look so serious, he thought that the prince was incapable of taking anything seriously.

“I know you meant it. I don’t blame you. He’s really good at what he does. But I can show you that I’m better. If I beat him during the hunt, what will you give me?” Youngtaek grasped the sword firmly, not lowering it before he got a satisfactory answer.

“It would be good if you could beat the third prince, but you don’t have to push yourself so-” Seungmin wasn’t afraid. Surprisingly. Even when Youngtaek had the sword against Seungmin’s neck, he felt calm and not even a hint of fear. It was like he was sure Youngtaek would never hurt him, although he didn’t know where he got this confidence from. 

“If I win, you’ll grant me a wish.” Youngtaek let out a playful smile.

Seungmin sighed, Youngtaek really couldn’t even hold the serious demeanour for more than a minute. Seungmin has seen Jangjun train for years, he was sure there was no one who could beat him, at least not Youngtaek. Seungmin agreed swiftly, “Sure, Your Highness. It’s a deal.” 

Youngtaek sheathed his sword, he sent Seungmin a wink before getting on his horse, “Be prepared to do my bidding.” 

—

This year’s hunt was a little different. Well, it was planned by Jangjun, it had to be different. 

They took 3 days to travel to the hunting ground this time. It was a little further than they all had expected. The participants were split into teams of 2 and they had to get past the palace guards, who will be roaming around the hunting grounds, before they can reach the animals who were held captive and release them. The team that releases the most animals would win this year’s hunt. Youngtaek wasn’t surprised by how absurd the whole thing sounded, afterall Jangjun was in charge. 

“We should care for the animals, they’re part of our kingdom!” Jangjun ended off his welcome speech and the applause roared through forest. 

Seungmin clapped along, a wide smile hung on his face. “Only the third prince can pull something like this off, even His Majesty can’t do anything about him.” 

Youngtaek made a funny face and mumbled, “When I do things like these, I’m childish and weird, but when it’s Jangjun, you guys find him cool? That’s unfair.” It wasn’t like he cared about what others thought of him, but the way Seungmin looked so amazed by Jangjun, made Youngtaek’s chest a little tight and his stomach a little empty. 

“Let’s go.” Youngtaek held onto the reins as his horse trotted off onto the hunting grounds. 

Seungmin sighed and trailed after him, wondering to himself what kind of torture Youngtaek will be putting him through throughout the next week. “Your Highness, wait up!” 

—

“Seungmin! Over there!” Youngtaek pointed at the rustling bushes to the left of Seungmin. “There, there! I think I see someone over there.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, things would’ve been easier if he could sneak up to the palace guards and knock them out, but traveling with a loudhailer like Youngtaek made that impossible. “Your Highness! You don’t have to announce our entrance like this! We should sneak up when we get the chance to!” 

Youngtaek couldn’t hide his smile, he was doing it on purpose anyways, seeing Seungmin wield his sword and knock the guards out was more entertaining than he could have imagined. 

6 hours have passed since the hunt started, the sun had started to set and the path in front of Youngtaek was darker than he could handle. All he heard was the sound of metal hitting against metal, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, sitting on a puddle of what he prayed was only mud. 

“Help! Seungmin! Help! I’ve been attacked! Help!” Youngtaek yelled at the top of his voice. He held his sword against his chest, preparing to fight off the enemy who dared to attack him. 

Seungmin’s aid came in a split second, before Youngtaek had a chance to whine even more. “Your Highness! Are you alright? Did you get hurt? What happened?”

“Is this an interview?” Youngtaek chuckled, he felt a little warm, seeing how Seungmin was worrying for him. 

Seungmin ignored him and started checking the surroundings. Youngtaek’s horse was frantically stomping its foot, seemingly stuck in a deep puddle of mud. That must be how the accident happened. He couldn’t blame the horse, it was probably too dark for anyone to navigate around, much less Youngtaek, who Seungmin assumed has not stepped into the forest for more than a few years. “Are you alright, Your Highness? Can you move your leg?”

_My leg?_ Youngtaek thought. He wriggled his toes, _they work fine_. 

But Youngtaek wasn’t going to let this golden opportunity go. He reached forward and grabbed his ankle, wincing in pain as he yelled, “It hurts! It hurts so much it’s killing me! It hurts! Do something about it!” This amount of acting wasn’t too difficult for Youngtaek. “Help me!” 

Seungmin bent lower and squatted beside Youngtaek, reaching over to inspect the “injury”. He slipped Youngtaek’s shoe off and frowned at how his foot was angled weirdly. _This must hurt_. “Is it here? Or here?” Seungmin pressed his forefinger and middle finger gently against the area below Youngtaek’s ankle. 

Youngtaek bit his bottom lip, it’s ticklish. “It huuuuuurts! It hurts it hurts it hurts! It hurts so much I’m going to pass out!” He tilted his head and leaned against Seungmin’s shoulder, knocking the latter off balance. “Am I going to die? Am I? Am I going to dieeeee?” 

“Your Highness! We’re going to die before your wound kills you, if you continue yelling at the top of your voice like this! I’m skilled, but god knows what kind of creatures lurk in these forests at night.” Seungmin wiped his palm on his robe, removing the mud. It was a pity that such beautiful robes were destroyed in just a day. Seungmin and Youngtaek had matching ones, unique to their team. The robes were blue with floral patterns, the silver sashes glistening brightly under the moonlight. 

“B-But...it hurts...” 

Seungmin wasn’t sure how someone as old as he was could still be such a baby at heart. He shouldn’t have come to the hunting party, Youngtaek wouldn’t have tagged along and they wouldn’t be in the situation they were in now. He gently pushed Youngtaek’s head away from his shoulder, a little taken aback to see the prince with a little pout. Seungmin cleared his throat, and probably his mind too, “Your Highness, can you move your leg? We need to get out of here before it really turns pitch dark.” 

Youngtaek shook his head, “It hurts too much, I think I broke it.” 

_Broke? From that height?_ Seungmin was sure Youngtaek was lying to him but it wasn’t like he could call Youngtaek out. Seungmin sighed, “C’mon, get on my back. Let’s go back to the base.” Seungmin turned to face his back towards Youngtaek. 

“What about the horses?” Youngtaek glanced over as he climbed onto Seungmin’s back, wrapping his long limbs around the smaller-framed man. Seungmin stumbled a little as he stood up, “I’ll come back for them once I’m sure you’re safe back in the base.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, the horses should be the least of Youngtaek’s worries. 

“By yourself?”

“Yes, Your Highness, it’s easier to travel alone.” 

There were a few moments of silence before Youngtaek whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m such a burden, aren’t I?” 

Seungmin was taken aback, he didn’t expect this. That wasn’t what he had meant. Yes, Youngtaek was a little troublesome to bring around, but Seungmin couldn’t deny the fact that Youngtaek made his day so much less boring, with his little antics and weird facts he told Seungmin every now and then. “Your Highness, that’s not what I meant...I enjoyed your company today.” 

Youngtaek couldn’t stop the wide smile from hurting his cheeks, “Really? I knew it, there’s no way you could find me annoying!” 

Seungmin instantly regretting saying that. 

They travelled in silence, until Youngtaek’s hand travelled a little downwards, accidentally touching a wet spot on Seungmin’s chest. Youngtaek held his hand close to his face, the liquid was dark red, that he could tell even at night. “Are you bleeding?!” 

Seungmin shook his head, “It’s not my blood.” 

Youngtaek heaved a sigh of relief, “Don’t scare me like that!” He hit Seungmin’s shoulder, a little harder than he had meant to. 

Seungmin groaned, all that movement just made Youngtaek even harder to carry. “Stop moving, Your Highness. You aren’t exactly light, I’m going to drop you if you keep moving.” 

“It’s thanks to who I’m gaining weight? It’s all because of you!” Youngtaek hit him again. 

“Me?” 

“Where did you think the fish from your meals went to? I’ve been secretly helping you to finish them! You have to take responsibility for me gaining weight, not complaining instead! You can’t ever get rid of me!” Youngtaek wrapped his arms tighter around Seungmin’s neck.

Seungmin was even more annoyed now... he had been wondering why the palace kitchens always ran out of fishes when it came to Seungmin’s serving... _my fish._..

—

Dinner was being served back at the base, some were gathered around the campfires and some were resting back in their own tents. Seungmin carried Youngtaek back to his and set him down slowly on his bed. 

Seungmin looked at the “injury” again. Youngtaek’s ankle wasn’t swollen at all, and rather, Seungmin’s looked even more battered than his was. Just what did he do to deserve being treated like this? Carrying someone a head taller than him on his back, travelling for more than an hour on foot, Seungmin was beyond exhausted. 

“Your Highness, rest well, I’ll be back.” Seungmin bowed and turned to go. 

“Hey! Where are you going? You’re going to leave me here?” Youngtaek frowned, holding himself back from stomping his foot as he had to keep up with the act. 

“The horses-”

Just then, Jangjun poked his head through the entrance of the tent. “Seungmin! You’re back!” 

He walked in and stopped as he spotted Youngtaek on the bed. Jangjun chuckled, “What happened to my baby brother?” 

“It’s none of your business!” Youngtaek shooed him away. 

Jangjun shrugged, “Whatever, I’m not here for you anyways! C’mon Seungmin, I have something to show you.” 

“Really? That’s great, Your Highness. But it will probably have to wait, I have to head back to the hunting grounds to get the horses.” It sounded like a good escape plan. 

“Oh? I’ll go with you then, it’s dark out there, it’s good to travel in pairs.” Jangjun offered. 

“Sure. Thank you, Your Highness.” Seungmin bowed politely. 

“No!” Youngtaek yelled out of nowhere. The thought of Seungmin and Jangjun travelling together in the dark forest, what if Seungmin gets hurt and Jangjun has to carry him back like Seungmin did with Youngtaek? Youngtaek wasn’t going to let Jangjun get a chance like this, over his dead body! 

“I wasn’t asking-” Jangjun was cut off mid-sentence as Youngtaek jumped up from his bed and onto Seungmin’s back. Seungmin was thankful he had good reflexes and balance, or the both of them would have been sprawling on the ground by now. 

“Your Highness!” Seungmin coughed out as Youngtaek wrapped his arm tightly around Seungmin’s neck. 

“He can go by himself! He’s so loud, the creatures will be scared off by him! Just let him go on his own. You have to stay here and take care of me, have you forgotten your duties, Royal Guard Bae? I’m injured!” Youngtaek wasn’t about to back down without a fight. 

“You look pretty well, considering how high you just jumped.” Jangjun could barely hold himself back from laughing out loud. He knew that Youngtaek just didn’t want him and Seungmin to spend time together with just the both of them. “Whatever, I’ll help you get the horses back, you stick with my baby brother.” Jangjun short Youngtaek a wink before he left. 

—

“It hurts...” Youngtaek whined as tossed and turned in bed. “You promise you’ll stay with me the entire night?” 

Seungmin sighed and nodded, “It’s the millionth time you’ve asked me, Your Majesty.” 

“Hand.”

“Hand?”

“Give me your hand.” Youngtaek held his out. 

Seungmin placed his hand in Youngtaek’s, his eyes widening as Youngtaek curled his fingers and held him tightly. “This way I’ll be sure you’ll stay with me.” 

It felt warm. And nice. A little fuzzy feeling sparked in Seungmin’s heart, a little sense of excitement he could no longer ignore. 


End file.
